


Puppy Love

by BottomDean67



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 08:20:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16929756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BottomDean67/pseuds/BottomDean67
Summary: Jared and Jensen have started dating and Jared brings him to his house where he realizes that Jensen is very afraid of his dog.





	Puppy Love

“Toss me your coat, Jensen” said Jared, slipping off his own and hanging it on the hook, turning around with a smile.

“Uh, that’s okay,” said Jensen, swallowing as he stared at the ground in front of him.

“You…changed your mind?” asked Jared, Jensen’s head snapping up.

“No, no. I want to…start this part of…us,” said Jensen, moving his gaze down to the pile of fur staring up at him.

“Oh, that’s just Harley. She’s big but she’s the friendliest dog in the world,” said Jared, petting the dog’s head, scooping her up in his arms. “Say hi to Jensen, Harley.”

She licked her nose, sniffing in Jensen’s direction while he grimaced.

“You don’t like dogs, do you,” said Jared, setting Harley down.

“No, I love ‘em,” said Jensen. “Let’s make that dinner we’ve been talking about.”

 

“Jared…your dog keeps staring at me funny,” said Jensen, sipping on a beer from the couch, the german shepherd sitting by the entrance to the room.

“Harley,” said Jared, patting his leg as he came back into the room with a drink for himself. The dog stayed put, whining quietly before laying down. “What’s wrong with you?”

The dog glanced at Jensen, shifting it’s feet but stayed by the doorway.

“Are you scared of her, Jensen?” asked Jared, Jensen taking a deep breath before nodding.

“A dog bit me as a kid. A german shepherd,” said Jensen. Jared frowned but didn’t do anything besides take a seat next to Jensen. “It’s no big deal.”

“Alright,” said Jared. “But if she starts whining again, we’re gonna have to figure something out.”

 

“Harley,” said Jensen, coming back from the bathroom to find Harley in his spot, resting her head on Jared’s leg. “Move girl.”

“Go to the end cabinet in the kitchen. Get one of her treats,” said Jared, glancing up with a smile.

“Okay…” said Jensen, coming back a moment later with the chicken smelling thing, Harley lifting her head and licking her lips.

“Have her do a trick,” said Jared.

“Like what? Roll over?” he said, the dog hopping on the ground and rolling quickly, sitting up and thumping her tail on the ground.

“Now hold open your hand and let her take it,” said Jared, grabbing Jensen’s wrist and holding out his palm. He could feel the slight tremor as Harley leaned forward for it, grabbing it and walking away. “Okay?”

“She doesn’t bite?” asked Jensen.

“Nope. Only person in this house who does any biting is me,” said Jared, smirking at Jensen as he pulled him back to the couch. “Harley’s a good girl.”

“I just…have to get used to her is all.”

 

“Harley,” said Jensen with a big grin, walking in through Jared’s backdoor, leash in hand, ruffling Harley’s fur. “Tell your Daddy what you did. Did you let a little bunny chase you? You big scaredy cat.”

“You two have fun on your walk?” asked Jared, Jensen scooting around him into the kitchen, filling up a glass of cold water from the sink, filling up Harley’s water bowl before grabbing one for himself. “Two months and you two are inseparable.”

“What can I say, she’s got good taste in men,” said Jensen. “I’d totally fight her for you though.”

“She’d win,” said Jared.

“I guess we’ll both just have to love you then,” said Jensen, Harley walking up to him with her ball in his mouth. “You still want to play? Alright. Go and…get it!” he said, whipping the ball down the hall.

“I’m really glad you like her, Jensen,” said Jared, Jensen laughing as Harley brought the ball back to Jensen, licking his hand. “Not scared anymore?”

“Some dogs? Sure. But me and Harley? We’re all good, Jared. You don’t have to worry about a thing.”


End file.
